paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maranda
She belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen and exists in Tundra's fanon Info Maranda is very sweet and gentle. She is very shy, but will warm up to pups as she gets to know them. She is quiet, but a good listener. She likes helping pups with their problems. She is very caring towards all living things, and adores taking care of all kinds of things. She has huge stage fright and will freeze up if ever caught in the center of attention. But when no one is looking, she is singing songs to help her plants grow. Appearance Maranda is a mostly white English Sheepdog. She has a grey 'cape' on her back that goes all the way down to her tail. Her ears are a light grey color and her eyes are a pretty blue. Her collar is a bit of a neon purple color. She has a tuft of fur that covers her left eye. Her tag is a light neon purple color and her crest is three tan seeds. You Job/Uniform She is a Gardner pup and works along side Cayenne. Her uniform is a light neon color with Booties and a sun hat to match. Vehicle TBD Tools * A watering can * Shovel * Seeds * A rake * Catchphrases 'Grow plants Grow' 'Flower power!' Trivia Random * she always has a couple of potted plants she's growing. * She has a crush on Adrien and loves him with all her heart * She likes to wear lilacs in her fur. * Her favorite flowers are Daisies, Bluebells, and Lilacs. * She has a very pretty singing voice, but she rarely shows it to other pups. * She later gets a pet bunny named Rudus * She later adopts a little black lab pup and names her Bianca Family Allera: mother Timone: father Jaque: brother Klarissa: sister Bianca: adopted daughter Jeremy: Son-in-law Adrien: mate Lock: son Tulio: son Marmalade: daughter Kleo: daughter Friends Smiley: they're BFFs Vinnie: they are good friends Fears She is afraid of really mean people and being the center of attention. Voice actors Young Maranda: TBD Teen/Adult Maranda: Andrea Libman (Voice of Fluttershy from MLPfim) Stories she appears in Maranda admits Gallery Maranda in her uniform.png|Maranda in her uniform. The sun hat and boots look so bad... oh well. Smileyandmeranda.jpg|Maranda and Smiley by Confetii the party pup. So cute! The gardener pups.png|The two Gardener pups together Maranda and Smiley.png|Maranda and her best friend Smiley Maranda meeting Bianca for the first time.png|Maranda meeting Bianca for the first time Maranda.PNG|My attempt at a Maranda screenshot. I've done better, but it looks okay. Maranda again.PNG|I really like this screenshot o Maranda. M.PNG|Comission made by Confetii the party pup- I love it! Maranda.png Do you like Maranda? Yes! She's so cute! No. not really. Kinda What do you like most about her? She's very pretty Her personality Other (comment) Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fannon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Category:Heroins Category:Purebred Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content Category:Sarah the FBI pup- main character Category:Fanon pups Category:Present gen Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- main character Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen- Characters